Was it Fate?
by GroundersSkyKru
Summary: When Rory is in Europe with Emily she meets someone and does the unexpected. How does this affect her life when she gets home?


**Contains lines from Gilmore Girls I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything of the sort!**

* * *

 _Summary & A/N: When Rory is in Europe with Emily she meets someone and does the unexpected. How does this affect her life when she gets home? This story is kind of AU and OOC, also I know some of the gadget I may use in this story aren't quite available in 2004 but I still want to use them just a heads up._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1:_**

* * *

"Hey, let's just talk." Mom said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"No." I said then walked into my room.

I was in my bed going over what happened in my head. _'I'm glad I didn't sleep with Dean, but I can't believe mom thought and still thinks I did.'_ I thought to myself. If I had it would have made everything worse. As I kept thinking about this whole situation I realized that I need an out, I need to get away for a while. I feel asleep trying to think of what I could do because I knew I couldn't stay in Stars Hallow all summer.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

I woke up, took a shower, got dressed and headed to mom's Inn.

"Oh, my, my. Well, what a surprise." Mom said.

"People will expect me to be here for breakfast." I told her crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes, they will."

"Okay, so I'm here for breakfast." I told her as I started walking away.

"Enjoy!"

"Rory, we were wondering what happened to ya." Babette said as I walked up to the table.

"I just ran home early this morning to get something." I told her. "Hey Davey came for breakfast?" I asked.

"Yes, he did. Didn't you, Davey?" Said Patty.

The rest of breakfast passed without anything big happening. I ended up eating very little and by time I was done mom still hadn't come out of the kitchen. So I went up to the front desk, and began writing her a note.

"Hey. Finished you breakfast already?" Mom asked as she came to the front desk.

"Yeah, I was just leaving you a note." I said.

"Oh, you kinda wolfed it down."

"I'm a light eater."

"So, um, you leaving?" Mom asked.

"Yep."

"Rory, don't you want to talk?"

"We already did." I told her.

"Oh, yeah, but you didn't hear what I wanted to talk about, which was how Jackson is probably gonna have to dislocate several of Davey's limbs trying to pry him away from Patty and Babette."

"I have to go." I said.

I heard her sigh. "Rory, can't we just sit down for a second and talk about this?" She asked me.

"I already heard everything you had to say last night, you jumped to conclusions and didn't want to hear me out. So no I don't want to talk."

"You know what fine. I give. It's your life. Do what you want."

"Thank you for your permission I was going to do it either way." I told her crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're 19 you know what your dong."

"I do know I'm doing even if you won't listen to me."

"So you don't want to talk, we won't talk." She said.

"Good because us talking worked so well last night, and is working really well right now."

"I wasn't thinking that we had to talk like mom and kid. I thought we could talk as friends, but hey, forget it."

"I'll do just that." I told her fully irritated by now and getting more to pissed off.

"Not that I take back what I said."

"That's your prerogative even though you are wrong."

"I'm not wrong Rory. I mean, he married, and as your friend, I have every right to point out the obvious." She said.

"Which you have do. Twice now to be exact, but you still won't listen to me as a keep telling you your wrong! I didn't…" I never got to finish my sentence.

"I stand by it and for the last time I am not wrong!"

"This is why I don't want to talk to you. You won't let me finish what I'm saying!" I said.

"I felt that maybe I could help you figure out how to handle this as your friend who you usually turn to, to help you figure out how to handle things, but if you don't want to talk then fine." She said as if I hadn't said anything at all.

"Great." I told her.

"We won't talk."

"Love the thought."

"So don't worry about me nagging you to talk anymore. I'm out." She said.

"Terrific."

"In fact, I'm, I'm really busy. So if you did change your mind…"

"Which I won't."

"Okay, but if you did, I'm sorry. I can't help. Taylor lost a shoe. So get in line."

"Any end to this speech in sight?" I asked finally fed up with her.

"Bye." She said and started walking away.

I walked out the door slamming it behind me and went to my car. I drove around town trying to clear my head. When I started thinking about what almost happened last night. _'I really need to clear the air and make sure that it won't happen again.'_ I thought to myself. I parked near the pay phone and got out. I dialed the familiar number and waited for him to answer.

"It's me we need to meet." I told him.

"Where?"

"Miss Patty's as soon as you can." I said then hung up, I got back in my car and drove over to Miss Patty's. I waited for about fifteen minutes before he came in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"I'm glad you called." He said.

"Me too." I told him and he started walking towards me and for every step he took forward I took one back.

"We never got to finish what we started last night." He said,

"Dean we didn't start anything we kissed then we heard my mom come home."

"Exactly if she hadn't come home things would have gone further."

"No they wouldn't have." I told him.

"You don't know that."

"Yeah I do. I'm not that type of girl. Your married. And before you interrupt. You are married whether your marriage is on the rocks of not you are still married. I am not the type of girl to get in the middle."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you hadn't talked to your mom. I heard what was said last night. She thinks we slept together, that's why you are so sure you wouldn't have done it now and why you didn't push me away last night." He said smiling.

"No I was actually getting ready to push you away when we heard my mom and you jumped away."

"You think that now but that's not what would have happened if we had not gotten interrupted. I would have had you in the thrones of passion."

"Dean stop. I asked you to come here that way I could tell you that what happened last night that kiss will not happen again I won't allow it, this will also be the last time that you see me."

"You're not thinking straight."

"Yes I am I know exactly what I'm doing."

"No because if you were you would have just said this over the phone instead of asking me to come here, and as for this being the last time that I will see you I doubt that. You mom lives here and you can't live without her." He said.

"I wanted to tell you this to your face because I'm going to be changing my phone number, and am leaving town for a while."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. Goodbye Dean." I told him and tried to edge around him to leave but he caught my wrist.

"No you're not leaving until I let you. This is not over." He said squeezing my wrist tighter and tighter.

"Dean let go."

"No I'm not done yet!" He shouted.

"Let go your hurting me!" I yelled shocking him so much that his grip loosened enough for me to get out of his hold and rush out of the building and to my car, as soon as I got in my car my cell started ringing.

"Hello."

"Your grandmother is here for her lunch." Mom said.

"But she left."

"Could you just get back here?"

"I'm kinda busy." I told her.

"Rory this is not for me, okay? This is for your grandmother. You like your grandmother remember?"

"Fine."

"Great."

"Bye." I said then hung up.

* * *

 _Time Skip back at the Inn_

"Where's mom?" I asked Michelle

"Ootside wiz yur grandmozair."

"Thanks Michelle." I told him then made my way outside where I could see mom and Grandma sitting in silence. I sat down and the next few minute were spent in total silence.

"The weather's lovley." Grandma said.

"Yes, it is." Said mom.

"Rory, don't you think its lovley?" Grandma asked me.

"It's very lovley." I told her.

"Yes, lovley." She said. "Well, I don't see any reason to put this off any longer. Girls I have something to say that may shock you, but unfortunately there's nothing I can do about that now. Lorelai, Rory, Richard and I have separated." She said.

"And?" Mom asked shocking me.

"What do you mean 'and'? Is that not enough? You need some sort of mob-related offing to make it interesting?" Grandma asked.

"No, mom, that's plenty. It's just, we already knew." Mom told Grandma.

"Rory didn't." Grandma said looking from mom to me.

"Well, I mean, I didn't _know_ know…" I said trailing off.

"Why would you tell her?" Grandma asked mom.

"Mom!" Was all that mom got to say before she was cut off.

"Who else did you tell?" Grandma asked.

"So you haven't read 'Page Six'?" Mom asked Grandma sarcastically.

"Rory, if you need to talk about this to try and understand why this is happening, then by all means do not as your mother." Grandma said ignoring what mom said.

"Okay, Mom, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be insensitive. It just seemed like a thing you and Dad were going through. I figured you'd make up." Said mom.

"Well, we didn't."

"I see that. So, wow, you're really separated?"

"That's right. Your father's moving into the pool house."

"So then you're not separated."

"Of course we are."

"You're separated by the pool."

"That's it. That's the end of your input on this."

"I'm sorry, Grandma." I told her.

"Well, what's done is done. I'm moving on. And to celebrate the next stage of my life, I'm going to Europe by myself for the very first time since I was in college. I'm leaving tonight."

"Tonight? That's fast." I said.

"Well, I wanted to leave quickly, so I called my travel agent and insisted that he put me on tonight's plane to Paris no matter what. He finally managed to bump someone from a church group, and I've got my seat, and I'm leaving at 10:00. And, Rory, my offer to you still stands." She said.

"What offer?" Mom asked Grandma.

"My offer to escort her around Europe this summer."

"How come I didn't know about this?" Mom asked looking at me.

"I would love to go with you Grandma." I told her finally seeing this for what it was the way out.

"That is just wonderful! I'll call Ralphie right away and tell him to bump another Baptist. We'll have a wonderful time, you and I. It'll be just like 'Gigi'. Lorelai, I'm gonna use your phone." Grandma said then got up.

"Be my guest mom." Mom said then after Grandma left she looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Europe really?"

"Yes really. What is your problem now?" I asked her.

"Is this how it's going to be. A Henry James novel. But instead of the family sending away the young lady she decided to leave to escape her problems?" Mom asked.

"Oh come on!" I said exasperated.

"What that's exactly what you're doing your running away when you should face it head on like an adult it was your choice to sleep with him not you need to face the consequences." She said.

"There is no point in talking to you about this. I am going with Grandma and that's final."

"Why is it that you want to go? Did something happen? Did you guys have a fight, or is it something else? Is it Lindsay?"

"Nothing happened with Dean! I want to go to get away from everything! Especially you!"

"I'm sorry, weren't you supposed to go through this phase like five years ago? 'Cause, I mean, seriously, at this point, storming into your room and blasting your goth rock - it's just gonna confuse your roommates." Mom asked sarcastically.

"Tell Grandma I had to pack." I said after having heard enough from her.

I got in my car and headed to mom's house but once I got there I realized that I didn't want to pack I just wanted to go. I decided to do something that would eventually piss mom off once she found out but make some people very happy. I drove out of Stars Hallow and towards the once place I didn't think I would be going to until my senior year of Yale at least but right now it's what I needed. I pulled up to the house and took a deep breath then released it. After getting out of the car and walking up to the door a stood there for a few seconds to collect myself. Finally feeling like I wouldn't have a panic attack I rang the doorbell.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Can you tell my grandparents that I'm here to see them?" I asked the maid.

"Yes please wait here." She said then walked off.

"Leigh we weren't expecting you! I thought we agreed that you would call before you came over that way we would have a heads up?" Grandmother asked coming up to give me a hug.

"I know but I have something that I need to talk to you and Grandfather about." I told her returning her hug.

"Well, Strobe is in his office lets go to the living room and I'll have the maid go get him." She said then started taking me towards the living room.

"Actually it might be better if we just joined Grandfather in his office." I told her.

"Alright dear." She said looking at me with caution.

We walked the rest of the way to Grandfathers office in silence.

"Strobe look who decided to stop by!" Grandmother said showing me off as we walked in the office.

"Hello Leigh this is certainly a surprise. What brought you over here?" He asked me getting up from his desk the walking over and giving me a hug.

"She said she had something she needed to talk with you and I about." Grandmother told him as I hugged him back.

"Well then why don't we retire to the living room where we will be more comfortable?" Grandfather asked.

"I was planning on that first but she thought it would be best to have this discussion here in the office." Grandmother said.

"Alright then dear let's take a seat and you tell us what this is about." Grandfather said then we back to sit down, grandmother and I took the two seats that were in front of the desk.

"I came to tell you all that I have decided to be your Heiress, and not just in the business sense but in name as well. I know that Gigi is going to be the main Heiress since I am going to be the Gilmore Heiress as well." I told them and they just sat there. "That is unless you don't want me to anymore." I said a little confused.

"Oh no darling that's not why we are being silent. We didn't expect you to give us an answer until after you graduated from Yale. As for Gigi we actually decided that she wouldn't be the main Heiress or an Heiress at all. We decided that she is just going to get a trust fund since Christopher has his own business that is doing really well already and he is making her Heiress to that, you my dear are the sole Heiress to our money, business and our name. Have you told your other grandparents about your decision?" Grandfather said.

"Also what brought this on not that we aren't grateful?" Grandmother asked.

"Wait your telling me that all Gigi is getting for you and Grandmother is a trust fund and I will be getting anything and everything else?" I asked and they just nodded. "Okay that is a little more than I was expecting. As for Grandma and Grandpa no I haven't told them get I just decided this a little while ago but I will be telling Grandma later and Grandpa when I get back. As for what brought this on I know that if I tell you, you will not judge. Mom had her Inn opening this weekend so of course I was going to be there. Last night mom asked me to go back to the house to get more music because she hadn't brought enough so of course I did what she asked. As I was in my room going through my CD's my ex-boyfriend Dean came up behind me and started telling me that his marriage was over and that he was getting a divorce. We talked back and forth for a little while then he just kissed me. I was getting ready to push him away when we heard mom come into the house and start talking Dean jumped away. I walked out of my room to see what mom wanted and a few seconds later Dean followed. Without waiting for an explanation she jumped and started accusing me of sleeping with Dean and every time I tried to explain things she wouldn't listen. So today her and I got into another argument. Grandma came by the Inn for Lunch told us that she and Grandpa had separated and that she was going to Europe for the summer. I had been thinking that I needed a way out and realized that this was my chance. So I told Grandma that I would go with her, when she left to go make a call mom told me that if I could sleep with a married man then I could stay and deal with the consequences as an adult instead of running away from my problems. I told her to tell Grandma that I had to pack. I went to the house to pack and realized that I didn't want to pack I just wanted to leave but in order to do that I needed money which you all said I had access to as your Heiress and that wasn't the only reason to accept though I realized that this was my responsibility since birth and that it was time I did what I should have done when you told me this when I was 17." I told them.

"Oh dear I'm sorry you're going through this." Grandmother said as she stood up and came over to give me a hug.

"Does your mother know that we asked you to be our Heiress or that you other grandparents asked you to be their Heiress?" Grandfather asked.

"No she doesn't and I want to keep it that way until I am ready to tell her. So what now?" I asked.

"Nothing really all you need is your AMX card, your new license, your new birth certificate, and your new passport." Grandfather said smiling.

"How is that nothing?" I asked.

"It's nothing because we already have them all we've updated them every year with your new name hoping that you would accept." Grandfather said as he walked over to his safe and opened it, after looking around for a few seconds he pulled out a large manila envelope, then closed the safe back. "It's all in here. Take a look and make sure that everything is correct." He said sitting back down at his desk then handing me the envelope.

I opened it up and looked through everything finding that my name on all of the documents was Lorelei Leigh Gilmore-Hayden III.

"I have a question." I said.

"What is it dear?" Asked Grandmother.

"How are we going to keep everyone from finding out before graduation if my name is already changed?" I asked.

"You'll use your old license while at Yale for things and around any society people that goes for your AMX card as well." Grandfather said.

"But I didn't have an AMX card then." I said confused.

"Look in there some more." Grandfather said smiling, and as I looked again sure enough there was an AMX card with Lorelei Leigh Gilmore III on it.

"Thank you." I said beaming.

"Anything for you Leigh. Do you know your plan for Europe yet?" Grandmother asked.

"Not yet I do know that we are going to Paris fist and that our flight leaves at 10 tonight."

"Why don't you all leave sooner than that?" Asked Grandfather smiling.

"Because it was the earliest time that they had to leave for Paris." I told him.

"That's not quite true." Grandmother said apparently catching on to whatever Grandfather was thinking.

"I will call and have them get the jet ready. You and Emily can leave whenever she is done packing, you both can also use the jet all summer instead of paying for air fare." Grandfather said.

"I can't let you do that." I started to protest.

"You can and you will. Let us spoil you some. While you are in Europe shop to your heart's desire." Grandmother said.

"Okay okay. I need to leave that way I can go any get a better outfit to travel in some night clothes and a change of clothes for tomorrow." I told them then stood up.

"Alright dear. Make sure to get over to your grandparent's house to let your grandmother know that there is no need to rush or wait to leave." Grandmother told me.

"I will. Thank you for everything." I told them and gave them both hugs when they stood then left to go to the mall.

* * *

 _Time Skip after Mall_

After an hour or two of shopping I had found what I needed and headed to Grandma's house once I got there I saw that there was a whole bunch of luggage waiting to be put in the limo outside.

"Grandma!" I shouted when I walked in the house.

"Rory is that you?!"

"Yeah Grandma where are you!?"

"Up in my room!"

I walked up the stairs with my Loui Viton bag that had all of my stuff in it for tonight and tomorrow. Once I got to my Grandma's room all I could see was clothes being flung out of the closet.

"What are you doing Grandma?" I asked.

"I need more clothes what I have already packed isn't sufficient enough. I need more." She told me from in her closet.

"Then just do what I'm going to do." I told her.

"What might that be dear?" She asked coming out of her closet.

"I'm going to buy everything that I could need or want as we're travelling."

"How are you going to afford that?" She asked not looking at me.

"Oh you know the Black AMX card that I got from Grandmother and Grandfather today." I told her like it was no big deal.

"That sounds wonderful dear I don't know why I didn… Wait did you say Black AMX card? But you don't get your until you accept being their Heiress which we agreed wouldn't be until after you graduated." She said stopping what she had been doing to look at me.

"I went over there and accepted today we won't be announcing it until after my graduation though, I also wanted to tell you that I am accepting to be yours and Grandpa's Heiress right now too." I told her.

"What does that mean for you though with Gigi and all?" She asked. I then filled her in on all the changes. With me being the sole Heiress for their business, money and name, since dad is going to name Gigi his Heiress and they are going to leave her a trust fund only.

"So this means that you are the sole Heiress of both the Hayden's and Gilmore's?" Grandma asked.

"Yep." I told her smiling and she started crying. "Ohh Grandma I didn't mean to make you cry." I told her as I gave her a hug.

"I'm crying because I'm happy. Alright I have to finish packing so that we will be able to make our 10 pm flight." She said then we back into her closet.

"We can leave now if you want all you would have to do is bring any of the suitcases that you want from downstairs with us." I told her smiling my secret smile.

"We can't leave now Rory there are another 5 hours before our plane is scheduled to take off."

"Not really Grandma the Jet is ready to take off whenever we are." I told her.

"Jet what jet?"

"The Hayden Jet we have it for the whole summer."

"Strobe and Francine gave you the jet for the whole summer?" Grandma asked as she came out of her closet.

"They sure did, they insisted actually."

"Then What are we waiting for I just need to change into a traveling outfit, pack night clothes and outfit for tomorrow we can shop for the rest." She said.

"That was my plan."

"Well what are you waiting for go get changed while I get my stuff together I'll have the maid bring all of the luggage inside and have her put it away while we are gone." She said as she started going through her clothes again.

"Alright Grandma but be ready in 20 minutes or less." I told her.

"Alright dear, off you go."

I walked out of her room and down to my room once I was in there I opened my bag and pulled out my travel outfit which was a pair of D&G skinny jeans, a white shirt, a grey shirt, a black sweater, a light grey scarf, and a pair of wedge healed converse. After I got dressed I threw my hair up into a high pony tail. Once I was done I made my way back to my Grandma's room only to find it empty then I heard her talking downstairs.

"I want all of this brought inside and put away." I heard Grandma tell the maid. "Ahh Rory are you ready to leave?" She asked once she saw me coming down the stairs.

"Let's hit the road. What's the plan for this summer Grandma?" I asked.

"We head to Paris, France tonight stay for about 4-5 days, then Ireland, the UK, the Netherlands, Germany, Czech Republic, Austria, Greece, Italy, then finally Spain. In Ireland we will most likely stay in Dublin, the UK London, the Netherlands Amsterdam, Germany Frankfurt, Hamburg, and Berlin, Czech Republic Prague, Austria Vienna, Greece Athens, Italy we will probably do Naples, Rome, Florence, and Milan, and Spain it will be Madrid and Barcelona. So I say we have about 16 stops that could be about 3-4 days in each location. If we want to leave one place sooner and stay in once place longer we can work that out. We have about 2 to 2 ½ months in Europe." She told me as we started walking to the limo and got in.

"I'm looking forward to it." I told her with a beaming smile.

"Me too dear, me to."

* * *

Please R&R and tell me what you think : )


End file.
